


Here Comes Santa Claus

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes to drastic action to get Draco's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

Harry Potter twitched his nose, longing desperately to scratch it, but he couldn’t. His shoulders ached and his fingers were beginning to tingle from having his arms stretched high over his head with his wrists tied to the corners of the bed on which he rested. The random thought that at least it was more comfortable than being bound to the gravestone of Voldemort’s father crossed his mind and he nearly laughed. But then that persistent itch returned and he swore under his breath and tried to twist his head enough to rub his nose against his shoulder, seeking some sort of relief.

He cursed his own stupidity for the tenth time. Blasted Malfoy!

The blond Slytherin git really should have been home by now. Harry wondered absently why it seemed that nothing within his life was ever truly within his control. Was it really too much to ask that he be a normal bloke just once in his life? 

Most of the guys he’d gone to school with had found a job, settled down with a nice girl and started a family. He told himself it was more to do with his career that he was still single. He didn’t have time to devote to a proper relationship.

It was utter bollocks!

He’d tried to resume his happy relationship with Ginny Weasley after the war. At first, it was just as good as it had been during sixth year before Dumbledore died and everything in Harry’s life went pear-shaped. He still enjoyed snogging with Ginny, but then she’d begun hinting they should take their relationship to the next level, and Harry had begun to find reasons to retreat.

At first, Ginny thought it was sweet that Harry seemed to be so intent on protecting her virtue and waiting for intimacy. But then she’d begun to wonder if Harry had another girl on the side, so she’d pushed harder.

After the first time they had sex, she’d told Harry not to worry. No one expected sex to be good the first time. She didn’t mention that most guys his age didn’t have to struggle to stay hard long enough to come. After the fifth time, Ginny asked Harry if he was just not attracted to her; if there was someone else.

Harry truly loved Ginny, but it was time to admit to her—and to himself—that he didn’t fancy her _that_ way. He loved her just like he did all the rest of the Weasley family—like family, and there simply wasn’t anything sexual about it. But he couldn’t let her think it was anything she’d done wrong, or that she was unattractive. 

He’d whispered the words so low that Ginny had to strain to hear them. 

“It’s not you, Ginny. It’s me. I think I might be gay.”

Ginny had been upset at first, but she cared enough about Harry to protect him from the media circus that would have ensued if people had learned the real reason behind their breakup. She’d convinced Harry to let her tell everyone they’d ended their relationship on good terms, still great friends, because their career choices just really weren’t compatible. She’d been recruited by the Harpies and would be on the road with the team, and she wasn’t keen to be the ever-worried girlfriend of an Auror, never sure when or if her man would come home from his next field assignment. She said she’d had enough of that all through school while Voldemort was after him. She’d ended up being as close a friend to Harry as Hermione and Ron, and was the only one who knew his secret.

The two friends always got together for drinks and dinner when the Harpies weren’t on the road, and Ginny was constantly asking Harry if he’d found some special bloke yet, but Harry kept telling her there was no one. He wasn’t really ready to admit that the man he saw in his mind’s eye when he stroked himself was so completely unattainable in more ways than one. He couldn’t tell her he longed to run his fingers through white blond hair while he gazed into grey eyes and kissed the pouty lips that had sneered in his direction through all their years at Hogwarts. 

_Why did it have to be him?_

When Auror training had ended and Harry had been paired with Draco instead of Ron, he hadn’t known whether it was a blessing or a curse. The Ministry said it was policy to assign partnerships during the first three years of becoming an Auror that avoided prior friendships because it was important to learn to trust your entire team. 

Malfoy was a surprisingly good Auror and he and Harry worked well together. Malfoy was a skilled Occlumens and had been immensely helpful to Harry in mastering the skill that Snape had never been able to bully into him. Harry had been invaluable to Malfoy in learning to throw off _Imperius_ , and the natural competitiveness between them had served them well in mastering a surprising number of wandless spells.

That was the blessing.

Being partnered with Malfoy meant that he and Harry spent a lot of time together; training, field assignments and paperwork in the office. The more time they spent together, the more they let their guard down around one another. Draco learned that Harry wasn’t the attention-seeking prat he’d thought him to be in school, and Harry realized that many of Malfoy’s actions in school had been a coping mechanism to deal with his fear of the life his father had forced on his family by aligning himself with the Dark Lord. Getting to know each other better meant that the solid wall Harry had built around his attraction to Malfoy was starting to crumble, and apparently, Malfoy was letting his defenses down as well because it was during a casual conversation about what they’d done over their recent days off that Malfoy mentioned a date that hadn’t really gone too well. When Harry asked what had gone wrong, Malfoy had just shrugged and dropped the bomb. 

“Dunno,” he’d said casually. “I thought dinner and front row tickets to that sold-out musical that’s just opened in the West End was a fantastic way to express my interest. Apparently he disagreed.”

_That_ was the curse.

Harry’s mind had reeled at that. 

_He?_

Up until that moment, Harry had believed Malfoy was straight. 

Apparently not. 

Harry was proud of how well he’d handled the revelation. He’d just shrugged at Malfoy and said the man clearly didn’t appreciate someone who’d cared about showing him a good time.

But that was how Harry had come to find himself in his current predicament. Once he knew Malfoy actually _might_ be a romantic option for him, it was all he could think about. Once he got past trying to talk himself out of it, Harry had done his best to show the other man he was interested in him. He’d tried to flirt and forced himself to master the art of innuendo, but Malfoy had just laughed it all off as if Harry were taking the piss for him letting it slip that he preferred cock to fanny. 

Harry had finally plucked up the courage to ask Draco out for drinks. Malfoy had accepted with only a hint of surprise, but clearly he’d missed the memo that it was a date as he’d spent his time eyeing the other blokes that came in and out of the pub and assuming Harry’s obvious discomfort was because he preferred birds.

Harry had decided he was ready to skip the hard stuff and go straight for drastic action. He figured it was easier to talk Ginny into being his accomplice than it would have been to just tell Malfoy he fancied him, but then, Harry never did do anything by half measures.

As partners, Harry and Draco had set the wards at their homes to allow each other admittance, so getting in was easy, although he’d had to cling tightly to Ginny to be sure she didn’t get splinched when they Side-Alonged into Draco’s flat. He knew Draco was working a little late at the Ministry, having been asked to help a class of new recruits with their Occlumency. By the schedule, they should still have half an hour.

Ginny followed Harry into Draco’s bedroom and looked at him a little skeptically as he began to disrobe. She waited until he was down to his boxers before saying anything.

“Harry, are you really sure about this?” She looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Ginny, it’s not like you’ve not seen me naked before,” Harry replied, but had the good grace to blush at the memories of their spectacular failures at love-making.

“That’s not what I mean, Harry,” Ginny said with a laugh. “I’m still quite happy to look at your naked arse. You’ve got a gorgeous bum, even if you are planning to do things with it that I’d rather not know about. I just mean Malfoy. Harry, are you _really_ sure he’s the one you want?”

“Yeah, Gin.” Harry looked thoughtful. “I think it’s always been him actually. I don’t think I could have been that obsessed with him in school if I hadn’t fancied him a little, even back then. I just didn’t recognize it for what it was at the time.”

They hadn’t talked much after that. It was just too embarrassing for both of them to really carry on a conversation. Harry had helped Ginny tie the velvet cords to the four corners of Draco’s bed, and together they’d folded up his clothes before he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, blushing spectacularly.

Ginny had taken them from his hand and folded them neatly atop the rest of his clothing, then placed them carefully on the floor of Draco’s closet while Harry had crawled up onto the bed. She’d returned and methodically secured each of Harry’s wrists and ankles in the velvet cords, checking after each to make sure he was comfortable whilst trying hard to ignore the cock resting in a thatch of dark hair. 

It was nearly an impossible task. Even if Harry didn’t fancy birds, he was still the most attractive man she’d ever seen naked and it was difficult not to look with a hint of sadness at what was almost hers. She finished the last tie and snatched up the Santa hat she’d brought with her, unbeknownst to Harry. It was almost Christmas, after all, and she needed _something_ that would help her look back on this moment with fond amusement.

Completely ignoring Harry’s protests, Ginny settled the hat down over Harry’s groin, hiding his bits from her view, then she slipped the silvery cloak from Harry’s rucksack. She wished him luck and kissed his forehead before tossing the invisibility cloak over him. She picked up the rucksack and quickly checked the room for any sign that someone had been there, then Apparated away.

Harry’s mind was cursing Malfoy and his itchy nose for the hundredth time when he finally heard the whoosh of the Floo in the other room. He didn’t know how long he’d been trapped on Malfoy’s bed, but he knew it had been well over half an hour. Now that his discovery was imminent, Harry wasn’t entirely sure this had been the brilliant plan he’d thought it was when he came up with it. Clearly it would succeed in one respect—Malfoy would definitely get the message that Harry fancied him—but what if Malfoy didn’t return that feeling? He may have just bollocksed up a great working relationship. And he wasn’t even sure if he had feeling in his arms and legs. 

It was still a few agonizing minutes before Malfoy came into the bedroom. He waved his wand and said _“Lumos”_ , then toed off his trainers and crossed the room to a door Harry hadn’t really noticed before. He pushed it open and walked through.

After a moment, Harry heard water running and a softly scratchy sound like maybe Malfoy was cleaning his teeth, so Harry assumed the room must be the loo. Malfoy came back into the bedroom after that and sat on the edge of the bed, so close that Harry could smell the minty freshness of the toothpaste he’d just used. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it toward the end of the bed. It landed on Harry’s leg; of course, Malfoy couldn’t actually see that. Malfoy raised his arms above his head and stretched, causing the muscles in his back to ripple provocatively. Harry bit his lip to keep from whimpering.

Malfoy stood up and began to fumble with the button and zip on his uniform trousers. Harry held his breath. Malfoy pushed his trousers and pants down in one go, bending to pull his socks off as he stepped free of them and giving Harry a spectacular view of his tight arse.

Harry could feel his heart pound as Malfoy approached the head of the bed, his groin perfectly in view above the edge of the mattress. It was the moment of truth, and Harry was suddenly terrified.

Malfoy reached out to grab the edge of the duvet and turn the covers back. He gasped when the fabric grasped between his fingers pulled back to reveal a very naked Auror tied to his bed.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry said sheepishly, knowing full well that the blush on his cheeks rivaled the red in the Santa Hat that was discretely covering his groin.

Malfoy recovered his composure surprisingly quickly. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” he said, hauty Malfoy smirk firmly in place. “Looks like Saint Potter’s got himself in a bit of a pre- _dick_ -ament.” Malfoy had either forgotten he was naked as well, or he was purposely ignoring the fact just to torment Harry. He strutted around the bed, gazing at Harry, a slightly hungry expression in his eyes.

Harry swallowed hard, not entirely certain if the _inspection_ was working in his favor or not, but finding it impossible not to be aroused at being under the blond’s close scrutiny and seeing Malfoy in all his glory—his cock standing proud and looking quite interested in the surprise on his bed.

Malfoy reached a hand toward Harry and trailed a fingertip across his lips. Harry tried to capture Draco’s finger with his mouth but he wasn’t quick enough and Draco smiled at him, then let his eyes trail down over Harry’s body, pausing at the Santa hat that was standing taller than when he’d first pulled the invisibility cloak from his friend. Harry tensed his muscles and made his cock twitch, sending the white ball on the tip of the Santa hat swinging. 

“Ho, ho, ho,” Draco laughed, then looked back at Harry, his expression serious. “Why are you here, Harry?”

Not for the first time, Harry had serious doubts. Although none of his attempts at flirting had been truly successful, he’d believed there was at least a slim chance that _maybe_ Draco might fancy him, too. If all that animosity between them in school had been tension brought on by sexual attraction on Harry’s part, surely the cause had been the same on Draco’s part, right?

“Err …”

Draco laughed again. “Still as eloquent as ever, Potter.”

“I’m here because all I want for Christmas is you, Draco, and every other attempt I’d made to tell you failed miserably. You weren’t exactly picking up on the signs.”

“I’d say this one is pretty— _hard_ —to miss,” Draco said with a teasing smirk on his face, stretching a hand out to pinch Harry’s nipple.

The sharp stinging sensation went straight to Harry’s groin and he thrust his hips up involuntarily, again swinging the little white ball on the Santa hat and drawing Draco’s attention back to where he most wanted it.

“So,” Malfoy drawled. “It’s not actually Christmas yet, but can I still open my present?”

Harry nodded eagerly and the hat swayed from side to side. Draco reached for it and his fingers brushed against the sensitive head of Harry’s prick as he grasped the red velvet just beneath the little white ball. Harry moaned and bucked his hips again.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Malfoy teased as he pulled the hat slowly along Harry’s shaft. Harry strained against his bonds and the headboard creaked ominously. “You’d better not break my bed, Potter.”

“Then bloody do something already!” Harry gasped. “I’m dying here!”

Draco snatched the hat away and licked his lips as he eyed his surprise. He rubbed the soft velvet hat against his cheek, then flipped it around to softly stroke Harry’s erection from tip to base with the fluffy white ball, continuing on to brush it across Harry’s balls and down the length of his left leg.

“P-please, Malfoy,” Harry begged, desperate for a more substantial touch.

“Now, Harry,” Malfoy teased. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you once you give a gift, it’s up to the recipient how he wants to play with it?”

Draco continued to drag the soft tip of the Santa hat across Harry’s fevered skin, thoroughly enjoying the way the brunet twisted and swore and thrust up into the air. Truth be told, he was tormenting himself as much as he was Harry.

“Malfoy, you’re kil—” Harry began, but Draco cut him off with a kiss, pressing their lips together for the first time. 

There was nothing sweet or tentative about that kiss. Draco practically devoured Harry’s mouth, pressing his tongue inside and exploring him thoroughly before retreating hesitantly to breathe. Harry was gasping for air, but still he tried to follow with his lips, only to be held back by the bonds anchoring him to the bed. He winced at the sharp pain in his shoulder when the cord snatched against him and Draco picked up his wand, spelling the ties away.

Harry lunged for him immediately, pinning Draco to the mattress with his body weight. 

“I want you,” he whispered against Draco’s ear, “but I need to know you want me too before we do this.”

“I want you, too, Harry,” Draco replied, pulling Harry down for another kiss. Their cocks brushed together and both men moaned. 

Harry began to rock against Draco as he they kissed more frantically. It was only moments before Harry realized he was about to boil over and reluctantly he pulled away, not wanting to come before he got what he wanted. He mumbled a couple wandless spells and made a face as he felt the tingle of the cleansing, stretching and lubrication charms. 

Harry was nervous as hell. He’d never actually done this before, although he’d had plenty of practice with the spells since realizing he wasn’t really into girls. He’d gradually gotten rather adventurous with a sex toy he’d obtained through owl order. He lifted up and reached between his legs, grasping Draco’s erection and guiding the tip to his entrance. Harry took a deep breath and willed himself to relax before slowly sinking down on Draco’s length.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Harry,” Draco moaned almost reverently. He struggled not to move, allowing Harry time to adjust to the intrusion at his own pace.

Harry bit his lip in concentration, focused on staying relaxed and trying to ignore the burn in his arse as his passage stretched to accept Draco’s girth. Draco was rather much larger than Harry’s toy, and Harry couldn’t deny that it hurt a bit. It must’ve shown on his face.

“We can stop if you want, Harry,” Draco said gently. “You haven’t done this before, have you?”

Harry shook his head, but then looked Draco directly in the eye. “I’ve been _Crucioed_ by Voldemort himself and lived to tell about it. I want this—you—I think I can handle a little bit of a sore bum for you,” he smirked before leaning down and sealing his mouth on Draco’s.

The kiss helped Harry to relax more fully and the changed angle caused Draco’s cock to rub against Harry’s prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through him and making him forget all about the initial burn. He groaned and pushed down, grinding himself against Draco’s groin before raising up and slamming down again just to feel that zing against his prostate all over again.

“Godric, Draco,” Harry cried out. “More! Move—fuck me!”

Draco thrust up into Harry, who pushed back hard against him, and the two set up a punishing rhythm. Harry would certainly be sore the next day, but he didn’t care. He felt as if he were near bursting already and his cock was still untouched.

Draco must’ve read Harry’s mind because he picked up the Santa hat once again and began to tease Harry’s shaft with the little white ball again. Harry growled and snatched it out of Draco’s hands, shoving it onto his own head out of Draco’s reach. 

He leaned down for another kiss, then pulled away and rose up on his knees, before pounding down once again, driving Draco’s cock deep into his arse. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and pulled.

It only took two strokes before he was shooting spurts of milky white fluid between his fingers to splatter against Draco’s chest.

Draco smirked up at him and broke into song. “Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus—”

“Git,” Harry teased, still sliding his arse up and down Draco’s shaft. Draco swore, his face tense in concentration then as he thrust up hard into Harry and emptied himself, shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

It was some time later as the two men lay tangled together beneath Draco’s silky sheets that he finally asked. “Just how did you get yourself tied naked to my bed anyway, Potter?”

“You really don’t want to know,” Harry smirked, pulling Draco tighter against his chest and settling in for a long winter’s nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
